Say it in FILIPINO!
by rainnie-chan
Summary: ang higher ups ay inutusan si Narumi para papuntahin sila Natsume at Mikan sa Pilipinas. ano kaya ang dahilan kung bakit sila pinapunta dito at ano mangyayari sa kanila dito sa PINAS?  gawa ng isang pinoy para sa iba pang pinoy!XD
1. balita

**NOTE: **yung mga english na sinasabi nila, isipin nyo na lang…Japanese yun. ) at sorry kung maiikli ang bawat chapter…

**CHAPTER ONE: **  
_balita_

**-umpisa ng unang kabanata-**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sumigaw ng napaka lakas si Mikan. Nabasag ang salamin ni Sir Jinno, ang mga bintana ng academy, ang bolang crystal ni Ms. Serina at ang eardrum ni Mr. bear.

"Mikan, don't shout like that" sabi ni Narumi habang tinatakpan ang kanyang tenga ng kamay.

**-nakaraan-**

"_Ms. Sakura and Mr. Hyuuga… Mr. Narumi is calling you" sabi ng isang babae._

"_why?" ang nagtatakang sabi ni Mikan._

"…"

_Lumabas ang dalawa papuntang faculty. Maraming nagtitinginan kay Natsume na babae na tuwang tuwa habang kay Mikan na para bang kakainin siya ng buhay._

"_Narumi-sensei! Why'd you called us?" ang sabi ni Mikan na may ngiti sa mga labi._

_Nakatingin lang si Natsume kay Narumi na naghihintay ng sagot._

_Nagbuntong-hininga muna si Narumi. "you're going to the Philippines…"_

**-tapos ng nakaraan-**

tinakpan ni Natsume ang bibig ni Mikan. "stop whining polka-dots!"

"but-" umiyak si Mikan. "I don't want to leave this school! I want to be with Hotaru!"

"shut it!" sabi ni Natsume.

Tahimik na umiiyak si Mikan sa isang madilim na kasuluksulukan ng faculty room.

"Stupid girl…" nakatingin si Natsume kay Mikan.

"Wait, hey Narumi, where's Philippines? And why would we go there?" ang tanong ni Natsume.

"the higher-ups told me… Philippines is a country near Japan." Ang paliwanag ni Narumi.

"The two of us?" tanong ni Natsume na parang asar.

Tumango si Narumi sa tanong ni Natsume.

"Whatever…" palabas na ng faculty.

"Wait Natsume! Here's a book. You need it. It's the language and culture of the Filipinos and these will help you to survive there. One month and you'll go in the Philippines." Ang sabi ni Narumi na nakangiti. May binigay na maliit na parang pocket book si Narumi kay Natsume.

Kinuha ni Natsume ang libro at hinila ang umiiyak at nagmumukmok na Mikan palabas ng faculty.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't want to go there Natsume!" ang sabi ni Mikan habang umiiyak at nakayakap sa binti ni Natsume.

"Let go of my leg polka-dots!" ang sabi ni Natsume na hirap na hirap maglakad dahil sa may tao na nakayakap sa binti niya.

"Here, read this book." Binigay ni Natsume ang libro na binigay ni Narumi.

"NO!" ang pagmamatigas na sabi ni Mikan.

"Such a stubborn girl…"

"And you're a stubborn boy!" ang sambit ni Mikan habang umiiyak.

**-wakas ng unang kabanata-**

**Rainnie-chan**: wah!! Sana basahin ng mga pinoy to… para sa inyo to eh...sobs


	2. lihim lang

**NOTE: **yung mga english na sinasabi nila, isipin nyo na lang…Japanese yun. ) at sorry kung maiikli ang bawat chapter…

**CHAPTER TWO:**

_Lihim lang_

**-umpisa ng pangalawang kabanata-**

"You need to keep this a secret ok?" ang paliwanag ni Narumi sa imiiyak na mikan.

"polka-dots will never listen to you…" ang sambit ni Natsume.

"She will… right? Mikan-chan?" ang nakangiting sabi ni Narumi kay Mikan.

Umiiyak pa rin si Mikan. "hey polka-dots, that crying will never solve any of your problems…" ang sabi ni Natsume.

"Ok ok… I give up…" ang sabi ni Mikan habang hinihinahon ang sarili at unti-unting ngumingiti.

"That will do it Mikan-chan!" ang nakangiting sabi ni Narumi habang hinihmas ang ulo ni Mikan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Class… I'm very sorry to tell you… but Sakura Mikan and Natsume Hyuuga will not be here 2 months or so…" ang nakangiting announce ni Narumi.

Nagulat ang mga kaklase ng dalawa. Maraming nag-uusap at nagtatanungan.

"Why?"

"Is that true?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"Natsume and Mikan?"

habang si Sumire ay nag-iinit na ang ulo at may lumalabas na usok sa kanyang tenga. _'the two of them?! MY Natsume-kun and that loser Mikan?!!' _natakot ang mga malapit kay Sumire kaya nagsialisan ang mga ito pati ang kaibigan nya.

'_I don't want to go…' _ang isip ni Mikan habang umiiyak ng walang ingay. _'Sir Narumi…'_ tumingin siya kay Narumi.

Nakita ni Narumi na nakatingin sa kanya si Mikan. Wala siyang magawa kung hindi ang ngumiti lamang.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm sorry Mikan…" ang sabi ni Narumi habang tumitingin kay Mikan.

Tumigil sa pag-iyak si Mikan. "That's ok… I'll just miss this place…" ang sabi ni Mikan.

"Anyways… one month! At exactly one month… you'll go to Philippines! So you have one month to prepare starting now! Adieu!" umikot si narumi habang palabas ng room.

"one month…" and sabi ni Natsume.

"Where's the book?" ang tanong ni Mikan kay natusme habang naglalakad sa hall ways.

"In my room…" and sabi ni Natsume.

"Then let's practice there!" ang tuwang-tuwa na sabi ni Mikan.

'_You said you don't want to go and now you're happy? Idiots…'_

**-wakas ng pangalawang kabanata-**


End file.
